Night Talk
by SunRise19
Summary: A simple conversation turns down an unexpected path for Pocahontas. Just a little fluffy one-shot, no serious plot but a nice, cute and romantic story..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

I am back with a Pocahontas one-shot. This really doesn't have a plot, just a cute little fic that came to mind. I have had writer's block on a lot of stories and I was going through my documents and came upon this fic that I had not really finished until now. I have several like that in my pc; things started yet stopped because I had no clue what to do with them.

I hope you enjoy this light-hearted story, all comments, reviews and suggestions are greatly and so wonderfully appreciated! Thank you all so much and God bless! Please leave a review on your way out they truly do mean a lot.

….-..-..-..-

I feel it there beyond those trees.

Or right behind these waterfalls.

Can I ignore?

It took a moment for me to sit upright in bed. My swollen middle not giving me the longed for mobility to move quickly.

I had heard those words before. I had mumbled them, sang them out loud and whispered them so many years ago.

When I had first uttered the words I was contemplating my path. Trying to figure out the dream that had been filling my nights with the visions. Filling my mind with things I did not understand until that fateful sunrise.

"Pocahontas?"

I startled slightly as I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder, "are you alright, love?"

"John Smith," I gasped in surprise as I relaxed once more against him. I not need to look at him for I knew the smirk that often crossed his lips whenever I said his full name.

"I am fine," I replied as his arm tightened around me, "something woke me up."

Immediately his hand entwined with mine as it lay across my abdomen and silence fell between us once again.

"I am sorry I woke you."

"It is alright Pocahontas. As long as you and the baby are not distressed that is what matters."

I heard him sigh as he laid his head back down on the soft pillow beside mine. Blinking open my eyes, I stared through the patches of moonlight that shown on our bedchamber floor. The light making pale patterns on the ground as I watched the shadows of the autumn foliage sway in the breeze.

"John?"

"What?" I almost laughed as he jolted awake, his hand momentarily clenching mine before relaxing.

"I am sorry darling," I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I kissed him not once but three times before settling back down.

"Things are going to change," the words were out of my mouth so quickly and I nearly slapped myself for how obvious they truly were at this point.

My dear husband however was not as alert as he asked, "How do you mean?"

I chuckled once more as I squeezed his hand, "The baby will be here soon. I think that is why I woke up."

This time, I nearly had to grab his arm as he unceremoniously tried to get out of bed while blurting out question after question.

"Are you in pain? How long has this been happening? Why did you not tell me before?"

"Listen to me," I said as I propped myself up on an elbow, "Calm down. I am not in pain. I just meant, well, honestly, I think…"

I did not continue until he slipped back in to our bed once more, my immediate reaction was to reach for him in order to feel my husband in my arms.

"I believe I just realized it."

"You didn't realize it eight months ago?"

A sigh left my lips as I nuzzled my head against his, "I suppose I did however… I keep hearing…"

It was then I told him the words that kept awakening me night after night. The same words that seemed like lyrics to a forgotten song.

"I remember I met you that day," I smiled, "You looked so… You looked so different… Amazing… I spoke those words before something wonderful happened."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I spoke. My husband's chuckle only made it worse.

"Exactly how much did you see before we actually met face to face?"

"I… I do not think that is important, do you?"

My cheeks felt as though they were two flames of embarrassment as I fumbled for words. This conversation had taken a turn down a path that we never went down before. The only person that I had told was Nakoma and we had gotten a laugh at my girlish confession.

I sighed again as I felt his lips on my own, "We can talk about this in the morning."

"I saw you from behind," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them as I covered my face, "I saw your hair lit by the sun, you were climbing a tree and your physique looked so… Well, you looked…"

It took me a moment to disentangle my hand from his as I used both to cover my face. I felt so foolish, like a teenage girl from back then instead of a grown woman I am now.

"I see," he replied and I could hear the impish grin laced in his words.

I moved slightly away from him while awkwardly clearing my throat, "I hope you sleep well."

I had no intention to continue this conversation in the morning, preferring to leave it in the moonlight and shadows of the night.

"As you know I had stopped at the waterfall in order to get a drink," he began as I quite shyly gazed at him through my fingers, "As I cupped my hands I saw what looked to be the merest suggestion of a face behind my own. I glanced behind me however I did not see anyone. I crept in back of the waterfall and I watched this rippled figure through the falling water. After I had jumped to the other side and when the mist cleared I saw the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. She had long dark hair that looked like silk, a fiery curiosity in her eyes and a body that I knew I would never tire of exploring if only she would let me. I almost kissed her lips that first day, and I would have if only…-"

"I was right," I interrupted his story with my words and a gasp, "I thought that was what you were after…"

"Since the first day," he repeated as he pulled my hands from my face and leaned over in order to do the action.

I laughed as the awkwardness melted away in his kiss, my husband's hands roaming my figure as they grazed over my back and shoulders.

"If she will let me," he breathlessly whispered after I deepened the kiss and tugged on his nightclothes.

"Well," I cocked my head as if to appear I was listening for something and then I playfully remarked, "I do not hear any drums so I don't see why not."

-…-..-..—End of, "Night Talk."-…-…-..-


End file.
